Slide presentations are commonplace in a wide variety of organizations. These include government organizations, educational institutions, and corporations. The slide presentations can be used to inform the viewer about new policies, or help the viewer learn a new skill or academic lesson. Frequently, a video of a presenter giving a slide presentation is made available to a group of people or, in some cases, the general public. On public video sharing websites, many such videos exist. In some cases, the presentation can contain information not found in the slides themselves. Thus, the presentations can be vital in understanding the subject matter of the slides. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in the organization of disseminated presentation information.